The New Student
by crazymonkey1123
Summary: Daichi Ando is a new student in Jindai High. Little by little, he discovers that this is NO ordinary high school with a certain war nut and "special" girl around...


**I am SO sorry for not updating for so long! I had a massive writer's block, school is starting soon, and I threw a dinner party! Anyway, I started a new story because I got hooked into new series, Full Metal Panic! It was so good, I had to write a story about it! This will based on mainly Fumoffu and some parts of the other seasons...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

The boy stared at the white building. It was so plain and dull, but all schools look like this. A sign to the right says "Jindai High". It was famous for its athletic department, but it doesn't really stand out at all.

His name is Daichi Ando. He originally came from Kyoto, however, due to "circumstances", he transferred in Tokyo. He was wearing a white button shirt under a thin black jacket and black pants, the male uniform for the school. He sighed. This is going to be a long school day.

Daichi's POV

I waited in the entrance, not wanting to be late in the first day of my new school. My parents are strict about education, so I was raised to be diligent, punctual, and intelligent. I'm a boring guy for most people, but I don't really care much.

DING DONG DING DONG

The school bell rang, so I went inside the building. My chocolate brown eyes searched for anything familiar, but I couldn't. I sighed.

Suddenly, I heard a beeping noise coming from locker room. I turned around to see what it was. Then, an explosion ripped through the air, sending me flying to the ground!

I couldn't believe this! The debris went to my now dirty uniform. I was scared stiff! Then, I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled. I turned around the see a group of students gathered around me. For some reason, they seemed so…..calm.

"Oh no, it's Sagara again," one groaned. I looked at the guy to my left. He had short blond hair and murky brown eyes. The boy had an athletic built body, as if he was a football player or something.

"No way! How did he bring a hand grenade to school! I got to ask him what type is it!" said another guy standing to the right. He had brown hair and eyes, which were with glasses. He looks like one of nerdy kids I see in my previous schools.

"Oh no! Kaname is going to get mad when she see this!" a girl exclaimed in her child-like voice. She was standing right behind me. The girl had dirty blonde hair, which were in braided in green ribbon pigtails. She had glasses around her brown eyes.

"Why am I going to get mad?" a voice asked. I stood up and turned to where it was.

There I saw the most beautiful girl in my life. She was tall, about 5 foot 5 inches. Her long blue hair cascaded all the way to her waist, where it was kept by red ribbon. She had big brown eyes, big chest, small waist, and translucent skin. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was like an angel that fell from the clouds, a blank expression on her face.

But, the image changed quickly as I saw her examine the exploded the locker room. Her expression turned evil, her teeth clenching and eyebrows knitting together. She looked like an angry, rabid dog. I think she even snarled like it! The girl dashed to the locker room.

"No, wait!" I called out. I was afraid she'll get hurt! I went and followed to the lockers.

Smoke filled the room, making me cough. My eyes burned as I opened them to search for the girl. Then, I found her running toward a guy.

"SOUSUKE!" she screamed. The guy turned around, but his face was greeted by paper bat. He slid through the floor.

"OM MY GOSH! COME ON! IT'S THE FIRST DAY BACK FROM SPRING BREAK AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" she yelled viciously.

The guy stood up straight, an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"Affirmative. At 0815, I entered the locker room. However, I saw it was tampered,"he explained calmly.

"OH, SO THEN YOU BLEW UP?" the girl yelled back.

"Affirmative. Someone could have put a bomb or anything dangerous-" The paper bat stopped him from finishing, a loud W-H-A-C-K! slapping across his cheek.

"SERIOUSLY, WHO WOULD PUT A BOMB IN AN ORDINARY HIGH SCHOOL. YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"That hurt, Chidori."

"OH, IT BETTER DID CAUSE I'M REAL MAD AT YOU, SERGEANT PSYCHO!" The girl face was red with steam coming out of her ears. I was scared stiff, and so was the guy.

Suddenly, he turned his grey eyes on me. He had black hair and tan skin. A cross shaped scar ran through his left cheek. He had a gun on his left hand.

I didn't even have time to understand the situation when he suddenly ran up to me. He then kicked my left ankle real hard, causing me to fall to the ground. I was then violently handled as he grabbed my left hand and twisted it to the back. His hand then pushed my face to the ground.

"Ow! What the-" The gun at his other hand stopped me from finishing the sentence. He aimed it at the back of my head! I closed my eyes, scared and frozen.

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed after that brief moment. He then pushed my head even more harder.

"Don't move or I'll shoot," he said calmly. What did I do! I don't think I was guilty of any crime, besides torturing my sister's pet hamster! Please God, don't make me die so young!"

"Please don't shoot me," I said meekly. Suddenly, the paper bat slammed across me. I closed my eyes, bracing for the hurt.

But, it didn't hit me. It hit the guy on top of me. He slid through the floor as the girl yelled:

"SOUSUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

This is going to be a long school day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update on my other stories, but as of right now, I can't get it going. I'm thinking about discontinuing them, but I think you guys are going to kill me! So, please tell me whether or not I should continue "Is It Hate or Love" my dear fans!<strong>

**Or, you can help me by reviewing/favorite/suscribing to it!**

**Please review on my first non-Shugo Chara material!**

**-Monkey-chan**


End file.
